


Píseň do tmy

by e_danae



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_danae/pseuds/e_danae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daleko od domovské planety a ve zcela neočekávaný čas Spock začíná vykazovat první příznaky plak tow, horečky krve. Jim Kirk musí rychle najít řešení, než jeho první důstojník zemře... Povídka byla sepsána pro sosáckou Letní dobročinnost 2014 a účastní se sosáckého Klišé binga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Píseň do tmy

**Author's Note:**

> Děj povídky se odehrává po epizodě “Případ Enterprise” (The Enterprise Incident), ale pro její pochopení není znalost tohoto dílu zásadní.  
> Pro děj této povídky JE zásadní znalost písně Girl from Ipanema, pusťte si prosím před čtením tuhle báječnou anglicko-portugalskou verzi s Frankem Sinatrou a A. C. Jobimem: http://youtu.be/NldPFVKYmiw  
> případně si přečtěte text: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/franksinatra/thegirlfromipanema.html
> 
> Povídka byla původně sepsána pro sosáckou Letní dobročinnost 2014 a podporuje domácí hospic Cesta domů. Svou DMSkou a kachničkou můžete tento bohulibý projekt podpořit a zároveň si přečíst další dobročinné povídky zde: http://sosaci.net/dmd/dobrocinnost-2014
> 
> Tato povídka se zároveň účastní sosáckého Klišé binga, a to v kategorii “milostná kouzla/substance/afrodiziaka”, tak se prosím vás ničemu nedivte: http://sosaci.net/dmd/node/13069

 

  
**Píseň do tmy**

 

_Tall and pale and quiet and lonely_   
_The man from planet Vulcan goes walking_   
_And when he passes, each one he passes goes_   
_Ah_

_Cítí, jak si ledový pramínek potu razí cestu mezi jeho lopatkami, pomalu se plazí po páteři a mizí kdesi pod kostrčí. Prsty mu kloužou po hmatníku a dobře slyší, jak se mu chvěje hlas. Sakra, nikdy nebyl žádný zpěvák a nikdy nebude... a přesto zpívá. Protože na tom závisí život._   
_Spockův život._

-o-

Dva dny poté, co romulanskou komandérku vysadili na první stanici Federace za Neutrální zónou, si Jim Kirk všiml prvních symptomů. Nejprve neznatelného, ale stále narůstajícího napětí v jeho pohybech, pohledech, hlasu. Snažil se zahánět úzkost, kterou v něm ty náznaky vzbuzovaly. Načasování přece nedávalo smysl, od poslední epizody uplynuly teprve tři roky. Když ale Spock zmizel ve své kajutě na celý den, Jim věděl, že už se dál obelhávat nemůže. Spock vykazoval jasné známky _plak tow_ a nebyla šance, že by ho na Vulkán dostali včas.

Když o chvíli později vešel do jeho kajuty, napůl předpokládal, že najde Spocka, jak zběsile přechází po místnosti nebo demoluje zařízení kabiny. Spock ale seděl na podlaze uprostřed místnosti v meditační poloze. Měl zavřené oči, relaxovaného však na něm nebylo vůbec nic. Ze všeho nejvíc připomínal napjatou strunu.

“Poznal jste to,” řekl tiše, aniž otevřel oči.

“Ano.”

“Ještě někdo...”

“Nikdo,” odpověděl Jim. “Jak se cítíte?”

“Připravuji se na smrt,” odpověděl klidně, oči stále zavřené.

Přitáhl si židli a posadil se k němu. Všiml si, že Vulkáncovým nehybným tělem proběhlo téměř neznatelné zachvění. Stále stoupající hladina adrenalinu začínala ovlivňovat nervovou soustavu.

“To vám nemohu dovolit,” prohlásil kategoricky.

Spock pomalu otevřel oči, hleděl však stále před sebe. “Jsme příliš daleko od Vulkánu. I kdybychom letěli nejvyšší rychlostí, nedorazíme tam dříve než za měsíc. Mé tělesné funkce začnou selhávat během několika dní. Bylo by rozumné přichystat silné opiáty a přenést do mé kajuty kurtovací lůžko z ošetřovny. Měl byste informovat doktora McCoye...”

„Musí existovat nějaké řešení!“ přerušil ho Jim ostře.

„Nevím o žádném. A kdyby snad existovalo, v tomto stavu přestávám být schopen logicky uvažovat. Nepřijdu na něj.”

“Ale já možná ano.”

Spock k němu konečně otočil hlavu. “Nesmírně si vážím vaší účasti, kapitáne. Ale nevím, jak byste mi mohl pomoci, kromě toho, že mě necháte důstojně zemřít. Že se postaráte o to, aby si mě mí přátelé pamatovali takového, jaký jsem byl. Ne takového, jaký budu.

Jimovi se sevřelo srdce. Spockův hlas byl klidný a věcný, ale znali se příliš dlouho. Vnímal, že hladká hráz sebeovládání jen stěží zadržuje strašlivou bouři zoufalství.

“Jestliže všechno selže,“ řekl nakonec, „máte mé slovo, že zemřete důstojně a bez utrpení. Ale do té doby chci vyzkoušet všechno, co jde. A vy mi pomůžete. To je rozkaz.”

Spock se prudce nadechl a sevřel pěsti, až mu zbělely klouby. Jim viděl, jak se přemáhá, aby mu do očí nevmetl něco hodně ostrého. Trvalo to několik vteřin, ale nakonec ten boj vyhrál. Prozatím.

“Dobrá,“ řekl až překvapivě klidným tónem. „Ale jako vědecký důstojník se cítím povinen vás upozornit, že jakýkoli experiment má jen mizivou naději na úspěch.”

“Beru to na vědomí.”

Spock se pomalu zvedl z meditační pozice a posadil se na lůžko proti kapitánovi. Opřel si lokty o kolena a spojil špičky svých dlouhých prstů. “Co navrhujete?”

“Spocku, tohle není standardní situace. Další _pon-farr_ měl přijít až za čtyři roky.“

„To je pravda.”

“Máte nějaké tušení, co mohlo tuhle situaci způsobit?”

“Mám určitou teorii,” připustil Spock.

“Tak mi jí sakra řekněte!“

“Komandérka romulanské lodi mi před týdnem nabídla jistý nápoj.“ Spock chvíli hleděl na své spojené dlaně, kterými opět projel slabý třas. „Obávám se, že v něm mohlo být afrodisiakum.”

“Chtěla ve vás vyvolat horečku krve?” zeptal se Jim ohromeně. Takový plán byl krutý i na Romulany.

“Nemyslím. Předpokládala standardní účinky. Jenže i když jsou si Romulané a Vulkánci velmi podobní, v struktuře emocí jsme se od sebe vzdálili na staletí. Toto by mohl být důsledek.“

Jim spolkl kletbu. Zatracená komandérka. Zatracené romulanské maskovací zařízení. Jestli měli kvůli úspěšné špionážní operaci nakonec ztratit Spocka, byla to hnusně vysoká cena, za kterou žádná technologie nestála. Promnul si čelo. Musí se uklidnit.

“Předpokládáme tedy," řekl nakonec, "že váš stav možná nemá zcela standardní příčiny. Mohli bychom tedy uvažovat o tom, že ani jeho řešení by nemuselo být zcela... standardní?”

“To je velmi vágní předpoklad.” Stále ten klidný hlas. Ale bříška jeho prstů zapřených o sebe byla úplně bílá.

“Ne tak úplně,” oponoval Jim. “Vzpomeňte, co se stalo naposledy. Ani tehdy nebyly dodrženy všechny podmínky. Ano, vrátil jste se na Vulkán, ano, bojoval jste o svou nevěstu, ale nakonec rituál neskončil ani smrtí, ani svatbou. A přesto jste stále tady.”

Spock se prudce nadechl, jeho tváří proběhla vlna potlačené emoce. “Kapitáne, vy nevíte, co mi děláte,” řekl tiše. “Začal jsem se připravovat na smrt, a vy mě pokoušíte životem a nadějí, právě teď, kdy chci žít víc, než kdykoli jindy. Musím vás požádat...” Zabořil hlavu do dlaní. “Potřebuji půl hodiny o samotě. Přijďte za půl hodiny.”

Jim beze slova vstal. Cestou ke dveřím účastně stiskl Spockovo rameno. Zachvěl se pod jeho dotykem jak ohnivý kůň pod dotekem svého jezdce.

 

-o-

_When he goes he’s like a panther_   
_that prowls so smooth and steps so gently_   
_And when he passes, each one he passes goes_   
_Ah_

_Kajutu ozařuje jediná svíce, jak předepisuje rituál dhahq-tor-mu'gel'es. Kdesi v temnotě před ním, nehybný jako obsidiánový sloup, Spock naslouchá jeho písni._   
_Melodii prastaré samby zná Jim od dětství. A její slova, i když je nalezl až dnes, mu v mysli znějí odedávna. Od chvíle, kdy pocítil první záchvěv touhy. Od chvíle, kdy poprvé spatřil Spocka._

-o-

Když se Jim za půl hodiny vrátil, zastihl Spocka, jak přechází po místnosti jako šelma v kleci. Jakmile za ním zapadly dveře, Spock se k němu obrátil. “Přemýšlel jsem o vašich slovech, kapitáne, a jsem připraven vyslechnout vaše návrhy, jakkoli se domnívám, že tato situace nemá řešení.”

Jim se znovu usadil na židli. “Je jisté, že vás nedostaneme na Vulkán včas a nikdo si nepřeje s vámi bojovat. Ale pon-farr může mít přece ještě nějaké další podmínky, které bychom mohli naplnit i zde. Co následuje po _kal-if-fee_?“

Spock se unaveně opřel se o stěnu za sebou. “O čtyřech sloupech svatebního rituálu se na Vulkánu učí už malé děti, ale nikdy se nepředpokládalo, že dolehnou k uším mimo naši planetu.“ Odmlčel se. „Je to příliš... nepříjemné,“ dodal přiškrceným hlasem. „Příliš intimní.”

Jim by nejradši se Spockem zatřásl, aby přestal hloupnout s tajemstvím a dekorem, aby si uvědomil, že mu jde kurva o život. A pravděpodobně by skončil se zlomenou rukou. Nebo oběma.

“Víte, že se můžete spolehnout na mou diskrétnost,” řekl místo toho a doufal, že to zní klidně a věcně.

Spock si ho chvíli měřil pozorným pohledem. “Ano, to vím,” řekl nakonec. Po chvíli pokračoval, tiše a zvolna. Jim věděl, jaké přemáhání ho to stojí.

“Pon-farr se skládá se ze čtyř částí, dvou vysoce ritualizovaných a dvou zcela bez pravidel. První část je _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ , která končí sňatkem, nebo soubojem. Druhá je _dhahq-tor-mu'gel'es_ , píseň do tmy. Pak následuje _kash-nohv_ , splynutí myslí, a _ak'shem-nohv_ , splynutí těl.”

Jim cítil, jak se mu stáhl žaludek. “Dobrá, _kal-if-fee_ jsem zažil. Jak vypadá _Píseň do tmy?_ ”

“Je to dvořící část rituálu, která se odehrává ve svatební komnatě. Jejím úkolem je překonat zbytky logických a intelektuálních zábran a připravit dvojici na úplné odevzdání. Jeho základem je píseň touhy, kterou ve tmě zpívá nevěsta ženichovi. Její melodie je prastará, ale slova jsou pokaždé nová, nevěsta je skládá přímo pro svého milého.”

Jimovi se trochu ulevilo. Tohle nevypadalo tak zle.

“Proč by nemohl rituál proběhnout přímo na Enterprise?” zeptal se.

Spock na něj zpříma pohlédl. „Protože tu není nikdo, kdo by mi zazpíval píseň.”

“Na Enterprise slouží několik set lidí. Jsem si jist, by se tu našla minimálně jedna žena, která by velmi ochotně...“

“Kapitáne, vy mi nerozumíte. _Dhahq-tor-mu'gel'es_ je jen předehra, která má pár připravit o poslední zbytky sebeovládání. A vy jste přeci zažil... Vulkánec zbavený sebeovládání je velmi nebezpečný tvor.”

To si Jim pamatoval až příliš dobře. Hrůzná vzpomínka na Spocka klečícího mu na prsou a svírajícího mu hrdlo ho dodnes budila ze spaní. Přesto se snažil hledat argumenty.

“Vy sám, Spocku, jste přeci důkazem, že lidská nevěsta může přežít vulkánskou svatební noc.”

Spock mlčel. “Ano,” řekl po chvíli. “Ale moji rodiče se opravdu milovali. A to je velmi důležité. Aby rituál proběhl, jak má, musí do něj vstoupit dvojice, kterou váže skutečný vztah. Může to být zasnoubení z lásky a může to být smlouva mezi rodinami, které je zaslíbily už v dětství. Jestliže není tato podmínka splněna, může _dhahq-tor-mu'gel'es_ dopadnout katastrofálně. Píseň touhy se toho druhého nemusí vůbec dotknout. Nebo naopak může otevřít místa, která měla zůstat navždy uzavřena. Vulkánská mytologie je poseta mrtvolami těch, kdo překročili práh svatební komnaty neoprávněně.”

Kajutou se rozhostilo mlčení. Jimův nervózně stažený žaludek se definitivně změnil v kus ledu. Strach a vzrušení se slily v jednu velkou vlnu, která mu vyšplíchla až k hrdlu. Protože řešení se nabízelo. Bylo jen obtížné jej připustit, protože to znamenalo odemčení dveří, které dávno pečlivě uzamknul. Ale teď byl v sázce Spockův život. O ten musel hrát s nejvyššími trumfy.

“Říkáte, že do rituálu je nutné vstoupit s pevným vztahem?” začal opatrně.

Spock přikývl.

“A my nemáme na lodi nikoho s kým by vás pojilo milostné pouto nebo zasnoubení,” pokračoval. Cítil, jak vyschlé má najednou hrdlo. “Ale představme si, čistě teoreticky, podobně silný, přestože kvalitativně odlišný vztah.”  
Spock se mu zadíval přímo do očí.

“Co přesně navrhujete, kapitáne?”

“Řekněme, že byste rituálem prošel s někým, s kým vás pojí dlouholeté a hluboké přátelství. S někým, kdo do něj vstoupí dobrovolně a vědom si všech možných rizik. S někým, kdo je schopen a ochoten unést důsledky, který z takového jednání vyplynou, ať už budou mít jakoukoli podobou.”

Spock na něj chvíli beze slova hleděl.

“Mluvíte o sobě, kapitáne?” řekl nakonec tiše.

“Ano. Za nikoho jiného mluvit nemohu.”

Spock prudce zavrtěl hlavou. “To není možné.”

“Proč? Může snad píseň zpívat jenom žena muži?“

“Ne. Je možné, aby do svatební komnaty vstoupily osoby stejného pohlaví.”

“Takže proč?”

“Při rituálu velmi pravděpodobně... nezůstane jen u písně.”

“Toho jsem si vědom.”

“A vy nejste přitahován muži.”

Jim netrpělivě potřásl hlavou. „Jak moc na tom záleží, když vám jde o život?

„Jak by bylo možné uvěřit písni touhy tam, kde žádná touha není?“

Jim se pousmál a pokrčil rameny. „Je pravda, že má loď obvykle míří opačným směrem, ale...” Na chvíli zaváhal. Má mu snad říct pravdu o představách dávno pohřbených na dně své mysli? “...ale mám za sebou svůj díl mladických experimentů. Na sexu s mužem není nic, co by mě děsilo.“

Spock na něj chvíli beze slova hleděl.

“Je to příliš nebezpečné,” řekl pak tiše. “Mohu vás zranit... nebo zabít.”

Toho si byl Jim vědom až příliš dobře. Nepodceňoval svou fyzickou kondici, ale Spockova síla s _plak tow_ v žilách byla strašlivá. Ale teď nesmí dát najevo strach. Ani stín pochybnosti. “Byl jste za mě byl schopen orodovat uprostřed souboje, když jsem byl váš protivník. Nevěřím, že byste mi ublížil, když budeme partneři.”

Spock znovu začal přecházet po místnosti, čelo zachmuřené, obočí stažené. “I když to oba přežijeme,” promluvil nakonec, “následky mohou být... nepředvídatelné. Můžeme navždy ztratit to, co máme teď. Přátelství. Vzájemnou úctu. Možná nebudeme nadále schopni sloužit na jedné lodi.”

Vyslovil nahlas téměř doslova a do písmene důvod, kvůli kterému Jim před lety prudce zabouchl dveře za některými myšlenkami. Tehdy udělal dobře. Jenže teď před nimi stála mnohem reálnější a strašlivější alternativa.

“Takové riziko se skrývá v konci každého vztahu,” řekl tiše.

Spock se znovu opřel o stěnu a vážně se na něj zahleděl. “Radši bych zemřel, než abych přišel o vaše přátelství.”

Jim se vpil pohledem do jeho očí. “A já,” řekl a v hlase mu rostl hněv, “s radostí obětuji naše přátelství, když budu vědět, že vesmír je stále bohatší o to, že někde žijete, dýcháte, přemýšlíte! I kdyby se naše cesty už nikdy nesetkaly!”

Spock na něj hleděl rozšířenýma očima, bez pohnutí, beze slova.

“Dobře víte, jak si naše přátelství stojí,” řekl Jim tišeji. “Dal bych za vás život. Vy byste dal život za mě. Jestli _Píseň do tmy_ znamená jen malou šanci na vaši záchranu, je to něco, co chci zkusit.” Nadechl se. “Jediné, co mi v tom může zabránit, jste vy sám. Když mi řeknete, že i smrt je pro vás lepší než vstoupit do svatební komnaty právě se mnou.”  
Místností se rozhostilo ticho.

 

-o-

_Oh, but I watch him so sadly_   
_How can I tell him I love him?_   
_Yes, I would give my heart gladly_   
_But he doesn’t hear my silent plea_   
_He looks straight ahead, not at me_

_V temnotě, která ho obklopuje, se melodie samby se proplétá s jeho vzpomínkami. Před očima má den, kdy Spocka poprvé spatřil. Fascinace, s kterou sledoval, jak plavným krokem šelmy vystupuje na můstek a zdraví ho s úctou, v níž není ani stopa poníženosti. Oči v kterých se nedá přečíst jediná myšlenka, hlas, který rozechvívá do morku kostí, štíhlé prsty, které se dotýkají panelů jako klaviatury vzácného nástroje. První den. Pak přišel druhý, pátý, stý a on poznával Spocka doopravdy. Jeho mysl, jeho srdce, jeho čestnost, jeho přátelství. Propadl mu jako žádnému člověku na světě. A v srdci čím dál hlasitěji slyšel píseň touhy, kterou nemohl zazpívat._   
_Už kdysi dávno se rozhodl, že láska na můstek lodi nepatří. Znal příliš mnoho případů, kdy náklonost kapitána k jednomu z podřízených – opětovaná, či neopětovaná – rozklížila posádku, zničila důvěru, poškodila vztahy, ohrozila misi. Nechtěl ničemu takovému vystavit loď a lidi které miloval jako vlastní rodinu. Nechtěl tomu vystavit Spocka, muže, který mu byl tako blízko, jak jen může Vulkánec člověku být._   
_A tak za svou touhou zavřel dveře a zahodil klíč._

-o-

Spock seděl na lůžku, hlavu v dlaních, zdálo se, že ho snad ani neslyšel. Jim se nadechl a trpělivě otázku zopakoval.

“Co přesně mám udělat?”

Spock zvedl hlavu. Jeho tvář už nedovedla zachovat stoickou nehybnost. Sval na čelisti je napjatý a oči... oči jsou plné zoufalství a ohně, jako před třemi lety. Jen hlas zůstává klidný, poslední část jeho osobnosti, která ho nezradila.

“Vejdete večer do mé kajuty. Budu tu na vás ve tmě čekat. Zazpíváte mi píseň. Když mě přesvědčí, přistoupím k vám. Když ne, zůstanu ve tmě a vy odejdete.”

“Naučíte mě tu vulkánskou melodii?”

“To není třeba,” zavrtěl Spock hlavou. “Vyberte nějakou pozemskou píseň touhy a přidejte k ní svá vlastní slova. Má matka to neudělala jinak.”

“Dobrá,” Jim se zvedl ze židle. “Takže večer.”

Už byl skoro u dveří, když se za ním ozval Spockův hlas: “Kapitáne.”  
Zarazil se v půli kroku.

„Rozmyslete si to prosím.“ Ten hlas je tak tichý, ale co všechno v něm zní! Prosba, bolest, strach, vášeň, touha. Zoufalá touha žít.

Jim se kousl do rtu, ale neotočil se.

“Uvidíme se večer,” řekl a prošel dveřmi na chodbu. Z nejbližšího komunikátoru předal velení lodi poručíkovi Sulu a několik pokynů McCoyovi na ošetřovnu. Pak zamířil přímo do své kajuty.  
Píseň. Slova. Těch pár hodin, co ještě zbývá, bude zatraceně potřebovat.

 

-o-

_Tall and pale and quiet and lonely_   
_The man from planet Vulcan goes walking_   
_And when he passes, I smile_   
_But he doesn’t see_

Ruce mu automaticky kloužou po hmatníku, oči se pokoušejí prorazit temnotu za svitem svíce. Do jeho duše se vkrádá děs. Místnost je nehybná, tichá, hluchá. Zdá se, že je tu úplně sám. Spock v jeho písni neslyší nic, nic, co by jej přimělo opustit temnotu a vejít do světla. Přistoupit k němu. Zachránit se. Všechno je zbytečné. Ztratí ho. Do hlasu mu vstoupí zoufalství.

_But he doesn’t see  
He just doesn’t see  
He doesn’t see me_

Krok, pohyb, dotek. Náhle u něj stojí tak blízko, že se Jim nedokáže nadechnout. Jeho ruka mu jemným pohybem vymaní kytaru z dlaně.

„I do see you,“ zašeptá. „I always have.“

Na čele cítí jeho dech. V jeho hlase vše, v co se neodvažoval ani doufat. Jeho štíhlé prsty mu obkličují tvář.

„Ashayam.“

_Lásko._

 

_-o- Konec -o-_


End file.
